


El penúltimo vicio

by Paloma



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Beth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paloma/pseuds/Paloma
Summary: ¿Qué pasó aquella noche en París, antes de la final contra Borgov, cuando Cleo saluda a Beth en el bar del hotel?
Relationships: Cleo/Beth Harmon
Kudos: 5
Collections: Teléfonos





	El penúltimo vicio

Siente que un martillo le ha caído en la cabeza mientras se incorpora de la cama, confusa. La llaman a gritos y ella intenta recordar. Es francés, ¿no? Suena francés, al menos.

_Vale, sí, París. París. Pero que bajen el volumen al que suena el mundo, gracias. ¿Agua? ¿Hay agua?_

Lo piensa más como una necesidad que como una apetencia. Bebe como si fuese el elixir de la vida, por fin consigue deshacerse, aunque sea un poco, de esa sensación pastosa en la boca. Vuelven a gritar, la llaman.

_París, vale, París… ¡La final! ¡Borgov!_

Las ideas en su cerebro pasan de _sed_ a cien en un minuto. Se está jugando la partida.

 _Vestirme. Arreglarme. Drogarme_.

Está desnuda, hay alguien durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Ese _alguien_ no es Benny. _Esa alguien_ , mejor dicho. Cleo. Claro, Cleo. Se adivina su silueta de infarto debajo de las sábanas, que dejan imaginar la curva que sube desde las piernas, infinitamente largas. Empieza a recordar una noche que siempre, incluso muchos años después, mantendrá un lugar de honor en su memoria. Esa noche que no podría haber sido sino con Cleo…

Se le aceleró el corazón en cuanto ella la saludó en el bar de aquel lujoso hotel. Claro, ¿a quién no le iba a imponer? Seguro que todas las chicas se sienten así en su presencia. Nerviosas, alteradas… Al fin y al cabo, Cleo es modelo.

 _Ojalá pudiera atraparla entera con la mirada_.

Tras saludarse, se acerca. Se sienta a su lado. Beth no sabe qué hacer, hacia dónde mirar. Esa cara tan bonita la está agobiando, ¿podría dejar de ser tan guapa? Sería todo un favor. Empiezan a hablar y la conversación fluye. Parece ser que no sólo es modelo, sino que además necesita dejar claro que no es como otras modelos. Tiene ideas revolucionarias. El interés de Beth no deja de aumentar, la conversación fluye tan natural que casi se olvida de que tiene el corazón en un puño. Cuanto más se ríen, más preciosa le parece. Y no sólo preciosa. Es el cuerpo, también. Ya se había fijado en el piso de Benny, aquella vez que las presentaron. Y ya había pensado que lo iba a olvidar… Que le convenía olvidarlo, le convenía ser práctica y realista. No sabría cómo jugar a ese juego.

_Pero siempre puedo aprender._

Se ríen. Se ríen tanto que en algún momento Beth piensa que ya no le queda aire en los pulmones. Hay miradas furtivas, miradas hacia donde no se debería mirar. Las clavículas, curvadas elegantemente, como pensadas para posar la mano en el hueco donde se juntan. Quiere posar la mano justo, justo ahí. Lo hace, como por casualidad, durante apenas medio instante. Eso no alivia el nerviosismo que siente, pero lo modifica de alguna forma, a mejor, especialmente cuando Cleo no se aparta ni parece molestarle en absoluto. Cuando aparta la mano, se siguen riendo, y sigue habiendo miradas cómplices.

 _¿Será este el juego? Porque quizá quiero ganar la partida_.

Descendiendo desde ahí, el pecho. Beth ya se había fijado un poco más de la cuenta. A Cleo tampoco parecen importarle _esas_ miradas. Siguen hablando de moda, de la vida, de fiestas pasadas… Saltan de un tema a otro con la misma elegancia con la que Beth nota que también está recibiendo miradas por _su_ parte. Cleo le acaricia la mejilla con la mano derecha, suavemente.

_Claro. Si no es con elegancia, no es su estilo._

Decide seguirle el juego. Nunca se sabe. Una mirada lanzada, otra recibida. Es casi, casi como una partida de la que Beth todavía está aprendiendo las reglas, si es que existen. Se acercan un poco, recortando la distancia que las separa. Todo el ambiente que las rodea se hacen un poco más cálido, líquido. Sigue tanteando. Cleo posa una mano en su cintura y se acerca a ella para susurrarle algo al oído: _Harmon, siempre supe que podías jugar a este juego_. A Beth le cuesta unos segundos procesar la información. Para cuando integra el mensaje, Cleo ya está pagando la cuenta mientras la mira cargada de intenciones y le dice: _¿Nos vamos?_ Beth sólo puede asentir, porque es demasiado. El calor líquido se le ha subido a la cabeza. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Cleo la arrastra de la mano hacia el ascensor.

_Qué guapa. Es increíble. Pero a esto podemos jugar las dos._

Pulsa la planta de su habitación. Las puertas del ascensor tardan un tiempo infinito en cerrarse, pero por fin lo hacen. Y entonces, la explosión. Cleo se aproxima más de lo que debería.

_Qué cerca. Tan cerca no puedo. Por favor, ya._

Odia pedir. Odia suplicar. Con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en ese momento, la mirada de Beth no dice otra cosa. Cleo le agarra la cintura con las dos manos y elimina el espacio entre sus bocas.

_Qué suave. Qué bueno. Qué necesario. Qué poco._

El juego de labios no ha hecho más que empezar. Beth tantea con su mano la mejilla de Cleo, también es muy suave, también es muy cálida, también se hace poco al instante. Mientras tanto, la boca de Cleo va bajando hacia su cuello.

_Es increíble._

Siente que el calor líquido también la recorre por dentro. _Ding._ El ruido del ascensor, indicando que han llegado a su destino, las sobresalta. Se recoge un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Vuelve a no saber hacia dónde mirar. Ese pequeño universo se ha pinchado con un _ding_. Beth no se atreve ni a mirarla a la cara, pero siente que Cleo clava sus ojos en ella, así que, fingiendo una valerosidad que no tiene, empieza a caminar hacia su suite. Ella la sigue. La valentía de mentira se nota cuando apenas consigue abrir la puerta de su propia habitación de hotel. Pero entra, y Cleo cierra la puerta rápido detrás de sí.

_Y ahora qué. Socorro. Cuál es el plan._

Las mil ideas que se le cruzan atropelladamente por la cabeza explotan a la vez cuando Cleo le planta un beso rápido en la mejilla. Usa la poca valentía fingida que le queda para devolverle el beso.

_Más. Más intenso, más furioso, más fuerte._

Afortunadamente, la otra parece entenderlo. Vuelve el juego de labios, con muchísima urgencia y a la vez con todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora es Beth quien baja lentamente hacia el cuello de Cloe, mientras ella sube las manos por sus curvas.

 _Si me mata un vicio, que sea este_.

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo primero que subo aquí, así que tened compasión y aprecio cualquier feedback :)


End file.
